Echo Back My Love
by Ghost Whisper
Summary: The Gates of Time have been taken over by an unknown enemy, and the Senshi are falling one by one. In a final battle, Usagi gets flung through a portal in to the past, when the Silver Millenium still existed
1. Chapter 1: The Loss of Time

Silver Angel: Hey minna! Here is the first chapter in my brand new ficcie! Do not be mistaken by what happens in earlier chapters. This story is definitely Usagi-centric. Some of the earlier chapters will deal with a few of the other scouts on an individual or small group basis though.  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Silver (me-duh!) does not own any of the characters in Sailor Moon. They were created by Naoko Takeuchi, so all credit for them goes to her. The plot is MINE though! Mwaa-haa-haaa!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Echo Back My Love  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - Loss of Time  
  
Sailor Pluto stood in front of the Time Gates; ever conscious of her duty. Queen Serenity back in the Silver Millennium had placed it on her, and she could not allow herself to fail. She was the watcher, always gazing silently at the many possible futures; the guardian, protecting the future of Crystal Tokyo, which see the world finally at peace. She was the guardian of the Time Gates, the solitary soldier who always stood silently to the side, rarely participating in the events of the world.  
  
So long had she lived thus: Alone among the purple mists that surrounded the gates. She had watched as the princesses from the Silver Millennium had been killed during Queen Beryl attack, and then reborn through the Silver Crystal a thousand years into the future. The spell that had allowed them to be reborn had taken the last to Queen Serenity's strength. It had killed her, and that day she had lost the Queen whom she loved so much.  
  
Now all that was left was duty. Her duty to the Tsuki no Hime - the princess of the Moon, Serenity. Watching as she became Sailor Moon and grew up. She may not have been the leader they had been expecting, but she always came through.  
  
Though not a fighter, she still fought. She fought for all those countless millions who would fail to have a future if not for her; and Pluto was proud of her for that. When she had faced Chaos alone and knowing that the only way to defeat it completely was to seal the galaxy cauldron, where all star seeds were reborn, still she had refused to seal it.  
  
She had known that it would mean chaos would still exist and she would always have to fight, and yet she had not sealed it. Her Princess - Usagi - had known that to seal it would doom everything; that Light did not exist without darkness; and had chosen to remain fighting in order to protect the Cosmos.  
  
Yes Pluto was proud of Usagi. She had made the endless years alone guarding the Time Gates worthwhile. Pluto may remain the solitary soldier, the Guardian of Time, but it had a purpose, and that purpose was fulfilled in Usagi and Crystal Tokyo.  
  
As she gazed into the Time Gates, lost among memories of the Silver Millennium, when everything was at peace, a strange gleam caught her eye. An intruder? Not many found the Time Gates, and those who did rarely crossed the guardian. As she ran in the direction of the disturbance, a faint echoing thump sounded when her boots hit the ground, which was invisible in the mist.  
  
"You're mine!" a voice hissed. A dull beam of grayish light lanced out of nowhere to strike at her. Pluto hastily leaped of the way in time, barely being missed by the strange attack. Who was attacking her that they could be so fast?  
  
Another attack shot out of the mist from her invisible attacker. Again she dodged, but before she could do any more, another shot out from a different direction and hit her arm.  
  
Instead of hurting her of exploding, she felt her arm go numb. Her staff, which acted as the time key, clattered to the ground from nerveless fingers with a loud 'thock', burying itself under the fog.  
  
Pluto looked down wide-eyed at her limp, heavy arm. Where the attack had hit her, a crystalline substance had appeared and was slowly growing, and creeping up past her elbow. Wherever the crystal touched her, she lost all feeling. Within minutes it would completely cover her body.  
  
She staggered a step forward, the crystal completely encasing an arm up to the shoulder and working its way to her neck, down her left side, and across her stomach. 'Hime.' the word echoed, a whisper in her mind. 'Serenity-hime, I have failed you.forgive me.'  
  
"What a pretty little toy." That voice. The same voice as the person who had attacked her. A figure walked out from among the purple mists, twirling her staff like a baton.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll take care of it for you." It whispered mockingly at her. Before she could even make a sound, the crystal finished its task and encased her completely, locking her face into a mask of horror and desperation.  
  
The Guardian of Time had fallen. 


	2. Chapter 2: Choices to Make

Silver Angel: Hey minna! I am happy to say that Chapter two is up for your reading pleasure. Please let me know what you think. About two more chapters, and then we get to the real good part.Time travel! ^_^ ::giggles excitedly::  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 - Choices to Make  
  
Most of the city hurried on about their business, blissfully unaware of the disastrous occurrence in the time stream. Although some people were always nervous about when the next Youma attack would be, for the most part a peaceful lull had settled itself on the city since Sailor Moon had defeated the last set of monsters. For the Sailor Senshii, there was anything but peace, however, as they sat at the Hikawa shrine discussing Sailor Pluto's sudden loss of contact.  
  
"Maybe she went into the future to talk to Chibi-Usa." Makoto suggested. The rest of the Senshii's expressions ranged from hopeful to contemplative at this latest idea. "I don't think so Makoto." Ami said, thoughtful. "I mean, wouldn't she have told us if she were planning to go to the future? It's not like her to just do something impulsively."  
  
"I don't get it guys." Usagi spoke up for the first time at the meeting. She had been quiet all day; definitely not the Usagi they knew. "What could have happened to Pluto that we haven't heard from her in a week? She's never lost contact like this."  
  
Haruka and Michiru sat across from her, with Hotaru sprawled out on her stomach next to them. The three outer senshi were silent. Usagi could the see the worried looks in all of their eyes.  
  
Ever since Setsuna had missed a meeting two days ago, they had been slightly nervous. Setsuna had always told them before if she would be missing a meeting. When she didn't, they had known something was wrong, but now, having not heard from her in two days, they were all upset.  
  
Usagi bit her lip worriedly. Haruka and Michiru had known Setsuna the best of perhaps any of the other senshi. If they didn't even want to venture an opinion, then things must be bad.  
  
"Well come on, don't just sit there staring at the ground." Usagi jumped up in frustration, glaring at the silent group around her. Everyone was subdued. Ever since Setsuna's disappearance and Rei's awful vision. Usagi suppressed a shudder at the thought of the vision.  
  
Space, with the stars shining brightly around her. The lovely music of the stars seemed to play and fill her with a feeling of peace. Suddenly the stillness was broken. One by one, the stars seemed to wink out of existence; each time an anguished scream replacing the once beautiful music.  
  
Rei hadn't been the only one to have that horrible vision. Usagi had woken up in a cold sweat one night, shivering I terror until she realized it was only a dream. 'try nightmare' a little voice in her head told her. 'But if Rei had the same vision, then that means it could be real, doesn't it?' Pushing the frightening thoughts aside, Usagi turned her attention to the problem at hand.  
  
"Come on you guys! Setsuna's still missing, and all you can do is sit around. We have to find out what happened to her, and find her!" The senshi all looked up at Usagi in surprise. This wasn't the Usagi they knew. She wasn't the bubbly blond they were used to: always talking about boys and pigging out on sweets. This Usagi was acting like who she was really supposed to be. She was acting like the real princess of the moon and their leader. This fact alone was enough to startle most of them out of their thoughts.  
  
"We.we could check the Time Gates," a timid voiced piped up. Usagi glanced gratefully at Hotaru. "Finally, a suggestion on what to do," she said, with a slight smile.  
  
"But 'Taru-chan," Haruka added, "how do we get to the Time Gates? Chibi- Usa is back in Crystal Tokyo with her parents, and the only other person with access is Setsuna." Hotaru looked at the floor, downcast. "I-I guess I didn't think of that," she mumbled.  
  
"That's okay Hotaru," Usagi told her gently. "It was a good idea. We'll just have to figure out something different." The other senshi nodded. Though they didn't say anything, Usagi knew they felt the same way about Setsuna's disappearance.  
  
"We're not really getting anything done her, though," Rei put in. "Maybe we should all go home for now and get a good nights sleep. We can still brainstorm for ideas at home, and call each other if we think of something." Usagi looked like she was about to protest.  
  
"Besides Usagi, your parents will probably get worried if you're out much longer. You know how over protective your dad is."  
  
Usagi sighed. There was no arguing with Rei's statement about her father; that was for sure. She had first hand experience with the way her father acted. He had nearly blown a gasket when he had first found out about Darien. Still.she hated feeling so helpless.  
  
"I guess you're right Rei. Promise me that you'll keep in touch though guys. She scanned the faces of her friends. "We don't know why Setsuna has all the sudden lost contact. If it's a new enemy or something we have to be careful. I don't want to lose you guys."  
  
Minako smiled at her. "Don't worry Usagi. Nothing will happen to us. We're the Sailor Senshi remember? Besides," she winked suddenly, with a sparkle in her eye. "There's still way too many guys we haven't met yet. Can't go with out that can we?"  
  
Usagi giggled at her friend's antics. Minako's apparent ditziness almost never failed to cheer her up. 


	3. Chapter 3: Still Waters, Caged Wind

Silver Angel: Hey minna! Here is chapter 3! I hope you like it. I stink at battle or action scenes, though you can tell that I tried here. Please review! Please!  
  
Chapter 3 - Still Waters, Caged Wind  
  
"I wish Setsuna wasn't always so mysterious. It's bad enough that we haven't heard from her in two days, but we don't even know if she's in trouble or if she's just too busy to tell us what's going on." Haruka looked like she wanted to punch something. Next to her, Michiru walked slowly, the calm look on her face not wavering, though it was obvious to someone who knew her as well as Haruka did, that Setsuna's disappearance had disturbed her too.  
  
"Calm down Haruka, you can't think properly if you stay ready to dash of at any minute and hurt someone." She gave a sideways glance to her partner, smiling slightly, and adjusting her teal colored hair. "Besides, whatever's going on, Setsuna will either contact us, or we'll find out what happened."  
  
Haruka forced her breathing to calm, and her muscles to relax. She was grateful for the relaxing presence of Michiru. Without her, who knows how many times she might have gone dashing off into the night? All too often she could barely restrain herself from wanting to get in on the action, and restraining her emotions was even harder.  
  
Michiru was probably all that kept her from giving in to her impulses, and transforming and prowling around Tokyo for some Youma to kick around. "You're right Michiru." She gave a frustrated sigh, running a hand through her short-cropped sandy colored hair, in an unconscious gesture of nervousness.  
  
"Of course I am." Michiru answered playfully. "I'm always right." Haruka growled, and mock-punched her in the shoulder.  
  
"Better be careful there Michi-chan. Aren't you always the one telling me to restrain my ego?"  
  
"Yes but you need to," Michiru answered, giving Haruka a small shove back. "What with all the bragging you do at home after winning a race; I'm surprised you still fit your motorcycle helmet."  
  
"Look who talking, miss famous violinist." Haruka chuckled, then stiffened abruptly, holding Michiru back. "Can you feel that?" The worried frown that had once more replaced her playful banter set in her face like stone.  
  
"It's another Youma. Haruka do you think this could have something to do with what happened to Pluto?" Her hand reached down into her purse, and pulled out her henshin stick.  
  
"I'm betting it does Michiru. What do you say we go find out, and then kick some Youma-but?" A fierce grin lit up Haruka's face at this new prospect. "Are you ready?" The question was rhetorical of course, because her partner had already held up her henshin stick.  
  
"Neptune.Planet.Power!" "Uranus.Planet.Power!"  
  
Their two transformation phrases were called out one after the other, and in a swirl of Aqua and Gold color they transformed and began running toward the source of the dark power.  
  
It was quiet when the two outers arrived 'on the scene'. Not a single person populated the once bustling shopping district - nor the Youma they had both sensed.  
  
"Where do you think it went Uranus?" Neptune asked in a voice barely above a whisper. The Senshi of the seas was nervous, though she tried hard not to show it. Youma didn't just vanish like that. They usually stuck around to drain everyone of their energy, or to hurt their specific target. For that matter, where had all the people gone? She had expected to see them running away panicked from whatever it was that had attacked. Instead, the streets were eerily empty.  
  
Uranus growled slightly in response. She had never been one for talk when it came to battles, unless it was to toss out a few insults. "Wherever it is, we better keep on our guard. I had thought the monsters were gone after Sailor Moon beat Chaos. If we were wrong, than this could have something to do with Pluto's disappearance."  
  
A wicked sounding chuckle sounded from one of the deserted alleyways to their left. "So you've noticed the absence of your little friend." A figure stepped out from between the two buildings. "I can't say that I'm surprised it took you so long though. You Sailor Senshi are so pathetic."  
  
Uranus and Neptune whirled to face the newcomer. Surprisingly, it wasn't a Youma like they had thought. It was a woman. She had black hair that fell to her shoulders, with the front parts braided and held back by a silver clasp with a jet-black gem inset in the middle of it. Her dress was also black, with a skirt as short as the Sailor Senshis' though it wasn't pleated. Instead, the fabric was form fitting. The top part reached to her neck, and clasped around the back, though there was a whole cut in the front showing off her pale skin, and covering just enough for modesty. Lastly, she wore tiny black ballet type slippers, with black ribbons winding up from them and criss-crossing up her legs to go just past her knees.  
  
"All right" Uranus bit out, angry that this woman had been able to sneak up n them. "Who are you, and what did you do to Pluto?"  
  
The lady in black laughed once more (A.N. think Zoisite laugh). "Oh then I guess I must apologize for my lapse." The two Senshi didn't doubt for a moment her insincerity.  
  
"You may call me Ebony, though I really doubt you'll have a chance to pass that on to your friends." She sighed dramatically, running a hand through her midnight hair.  
  
Uranus glared at the woman. "You seem awfully sure of yourself Ebony." Throwing her fist into the air, she gripped the raw elemental power of her attack. "Uranus.World Shaking!" Throwing it toward the ground, it tore up the pavement in its path before hitting its target.  
  
The dust cleared, revealing Ebony still standing there, as if nothing had hit her. "Really, I knew you were weaklings, but I didn't know you were that pathetic."  
  
"Neptune.Deep Submerge!" The teal haired scout hurled her own attack at Ebony from right behind her where she had snuck.  
  
Ebony turned around to look at Neptune, a smirk on her face. "I'm sorry, was that supposed to hurt me? If it was, I think that little energy ball of yours is in need of a tune up."  
  
She jumped into the air, landing on a lamppost. Now I think it's my turn. I'm getting bored waiting for you to do something I'll actually feel." Putting her hand out to the side, she seemed to pull a tall black staff out of thin air. Sweeping it forward in a huge ark, she shot a sickly gray looking light out of the end.  
  
Thinking quickly, Neptune pulled out her mirror, and threw it up in time to block the foreboding gray blast. She winced in pain as the mirror grew ice cold as a result of connecting with the attack. It was so cold that it almost seemed to burn her hand. Luckily, the power of her mirror was able to reflect Ebony's attack back toward her.  
  
The returning blast barely missed her, but did singe her own hair slightly. "Apparently her own attacks can hurt her Uranus," Neptune whispered, "You distract her, and keep my mirror ready." Uranus nodded.  
  
"Arghh! You brats!" Ebony fingered her dark hair, fretting over the partly singed ends. "Look what you've done to my hair!" A vicious snarl took its place on her features. "Just for that, I won't make this quick and painless!"  
  
Uranus grinned at her partner. "I think I've heard that one before, don't you?" She pulled her space sword out of the sub-space pocket she kept it in.  
  
"Yeah, I think these Youma and their master really need to get some better sayings. This one's getting rather cliché." Neptune readied her mirror, both of the Senshi in silent agreement on what to do.  
  
Uranus charged forward, holding out her space sword. While Ebony never moved, watching Uranus mockingly, the Senshi of wind continued on her path. At the last second as Ebony fired off a blast, she planted one foot in the ground, forcing herself upward and over the black-haired woman's head.  
  
The blast charged toward Neptune, hitting her mirror and ricocheting back toward Ebony. The woman laughed, as she stared at the spot where her attack had impacted; a smoking crater filled with the small bits of gravel that hadn't been vaporized.  
  
"Did you really think I would fall for the?" She asked them. "It's the oldest trick in the book!"  
  
"And I suppose you were there when it was put in, weren't you, you old hag!" Neptune shouted, trying to goad her into losing her control. The mirror stung her hand where it had once more gone ice cold after connecting with the evil attack.  
  
Ebony frowned at the insult. "I guess its time to actually start trying then, you little fools! At least that will shut you up!" She held up Pluto's stolen time staff, generating a wicked looking black ball of energy. Bits of it radiated outward, creating slightly paler gray colored spikes on it, and the air around it felt cold with evil.  
  
She forced it forwards, launching at the two Senshi, who quickly dodged out of its way. To Neptune's horror, the attack seemed to expand in size, growing enough so that one of its spikes of energy brushed at her arm. A similar one passed through Uranus' ankle as she rolled away.  
  
Both Senshi cried out in pain upon feeling the icy bite of their enemy's attack. The teal haired Sailor looked at her arm where the gray energy had touched her. The skin was quickly being covered in ice, or some sort of crystal. Uranus was in the same predicament.  
  
Ebony stood in the middle of the street, impatiently tapping her foot against the concrete as she watched the two partners drag themselves toward each other.  
  
"I guess we failed this time Uranus," Michiru whispered to her love as the crystal crawled its way down her arm, covering her chest and part of her leg. Uranus smiled weakly back, not bothering to answer except for a nod. The senshi of wind reached up wrapping her arms around the teal haired woman as the crystal quickly finished its task of covering them.  
  
"Finally," Ebony exclaimed irritably. "I was beginning to think that they'd never be encased, and I'd have to watch that mushy little scene for hours!" She adopted a casual stance, one hand on her hip, the other cupping her chin with her forefinger tapping it in concentration.  
  
"Now, what to do with these two." She trailed off considering, and grinned. "I think I'll have to set up a lawn ornament collection of some sort! I already have one, now I have another to add to the collection!" With a wave of her hand, she and the crystallized Uranus and Neptune vanished; the air rippling with dark energy for a moment after they left. 


	4. Chapter 4: Leavetakings

Silver Angel: Hello peoples! Here (finally) is Chapter 4 of Echo Back My Love. I'm very sorry that I kept you waiting, but I have so many fics that I'm working on right now, and I was a little stumped on how things should go.  
  
I got a really nice review from Atlanta-avalon1.1 saying that I wrote a good fight scene. Thank you so much for saying that. Although I think they could be better, it makes me happy that someone thinks I'm not doing too badly.  
  
Anyways, here's the next chapter. Methinks it's not too good, but it's kind of a bridging chapter if you know what I mean. It's building up for what is happening soon! ^_^  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Leave-takings  
  
To most, the stillness and silence of the large mansion would have been unnerving. To Hotaru, it was comforting. She was at home in the Darkness and in the Silence, and they were her guardian elements. Not only did she control them in her senshi form, but even when normal, she could feel their power running continuously through her veins; a cold icy fire that weakened her physically, yet made her stronger in a strange way.  
  
On this day however, the silence, while not unnerving, was not as comforting as usual. The reason for this was because al three of her adoptive parents were missing. Setsuna-mama had been missing for two days now, and had not made any form of contact to them through the Gates of Time. Haruka-papa, and Michiru-mama had also mysteriously vanished; not retuning home after the senshi meeting.  
  
Though she was frightened for her foster parents, Hotaru couldn't help but feel somewhat relived that she had not been with them at the time they had disappeared. After the meeting the inner senshi had went out for ice cream.  
  
Makoto had suggested they do it first before going home, in order to give them a short break before the coming storm. Haruka and Michiru, ever business, had declined the offer, deciding to head straight home to strategize. Hotaru had decided to stay with the others and get the treat, which was why she was now all alone.  
  
The purple-haired girl felt like crying. Tears did, in fact, come to her eyes, but she refused to acknowledge them. Instead, she held them back and tried to calm herself down long enough to call the rest of the senshi so they could come up with a plan of action.  
  
"You're supposed to be one of the strongest senshi Hotaru! Get a hold of yourself!" she scolded herself aloud. "Even if something has happened to Haruka-papa and Michi-mama, you can't let yourself break down. You'll be no help at all then." Walking over to the telephone, she reached out one shaky hand, and dialed Usagi's number.  
  
  
  
The wind sighed softly in the trees, whispering to those who understood, what would be coming soon. A pile of leaves, which hadn't been yet raked away, was scattered around the park, dead leaves flying everywhere. Usagi shivered. Why did it have to be such a cold night? Not only that, but something in the air just felt - wrong.  
  
Though she had been putting on a brave front this afternoon at the meeting, inside she was still the old Odango-atama. She was still frightened of whatever had been attacking her friends, and then disappearing, leaving no trace of the senshi. Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune had all disappeared without a trace: three of the strongest senshi baring herself and Saturn.  
  
'Well they do say there's safety in numbers' she thought to herself, as she gazed at her silent friends around her. 'Maybe, if we're all together, then we can beat whoever is doing this; and get back the outers.' The icy wind blew once more, sending her golden hair in all directions, obscuring her view for a moment. When her vision was returned, she was facing an evil, but beautiful looking woman who she assumed was the cause of recent events.  
  
"Hello there dears," the woman called with false gaiety. "I suppose by now you've guessed that I'm the one who's been having fun on your. territory." She tossed her black hair black with a flick, and smiled - viciously if Usagi was any judge. "I won't bore you with the speeches that most seem to like," she smirked at the senshi.  
  
"Suffice it to say, that my name is Ebony, and you'll soon be joining my lovely collection of lawn ornaments!" So saying, she plucked the Sailor Pluto's Time Staff out of thin air, and drew a circle beside her with it. A small portal formed, through which, you could see the crystallized forms of Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune.  
  
The scouts stared wide-eyed at what had been their friends, and Usagi gave a small gasp of horror. "You - you monster!" she cried. "You won't get away with this Ebony! I am Sailor Moon." here she paused, as if thinking on what to say. "And I won't allow you to do to anyone else what you've done here!" Without striking a pose, she immediately turned to Mercury.  
  
"Mercury, can you tell me anything about her that'll help?"  
  
The senshi of ice brought out her visor and mini computer, and began typing on it. "My computer isn't picking up much Sailor Moon. Through the Time Staff, she has near full control of space and time, though she can't freeze it without draining so much of her power that she destroys herself." She paused. "She also seems to be connected to the past in some way. It almost looks like a large black thread."  
  
Sailor Moon nodded, satisfied with the information, and assumed the air of authority that she had donned earlier that day at the meeting. Ebony watched, apparently unconcerned about their strategizing. "Ok guys listen up. She's already defeated all of the outers except for Saturn." She glanced at the smallest senshi, who looked at her worriedly. "That means she's got to be really strong." The inners nodded in agreement.  
  
"So what are you suggesting Sailor Moon?" Mars asked.  
  
"Rae, Mako, you guys are going to provide cover fire. Try to distract her as long as possible. Saturn, you need to be ready with your Silence Wall in case she attacks. I don't think any of us could really make it through one." The three agreed silently. "Venus," the blond haired senshi focused on Usagi. "You and I are gonna go in for the kill. I may not be a good fighter, but I am one of the strongest here, and you have some of the most experience."  
  
Venus looked worried, but nodded in ascent. "On three than," she said.  
  
"One." Serena said; all the scouts dashing to a place to attack or defend from.  
  
"Two." Ebony watched, a smirk on her face at the pathetic fools who thought they could even hurt her.  
  
"Three!" At the last shout, the various attacks began flying everywhere. "Mars.Flame.Sniper!" "Jupiter.Oak.Evolution!" A flaming arrow, and leaves dancing with electricity flew full force at the yawning Ebony, who merely raised a hand, causing an opaque black shield to deflect the attacks.  
  
After several more attacks, the black haired woman apparently grew bored, throwing out her own cold gray energy, which shot towards the unprepared senshi of Fire and Lightning, who were setting up another attack. "Silence Wall!" At the last minute, Saturn threw up her shield, which just barely managed to negate the attack.  
  
Hotaru staggered under the force of the attack. 'I don't think I can withstand many more of those,' she thought. 'They seem to have some of the same aura as my own powers do. Silence can't fight with silence, and if it's destruction, the two clashing could end up destroying more than just this planet!"  
  
At the same time as all of this, Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon had snuck unnoticed behind Ebony. Glancing over at her leader, Venus received a go- ahead nod, and powered up her attack. "Venus.Love and Beauty Shock!" She threw the golden heart, which impacted on Ebony's back, but barely even singed her dress.  
  
The evil woman whirled to face her unnoticed attackers, and floated up into the air. "You two! I should have know that the little moon brat and the leader of her guard would try something like this" Barely contained rage showed on her face for a moment, and was replace with a cold calculating look. "But that doesn't matter. Your attacks can't hurt me you little fools. I don't even know why I let this drag on as long as it has!"  
  
With a smirk, she gathered an enormous ball of icy gray energy between her two hands, and prepared to throw it at the three scouts who had been attacking her previously. "Say good by to your little friends moon face!"  
  
"No!" Usagi cried, trying to force herself between the attack that was hurtling forward, and her friends. Just as it was about to hit them, she managed to intercept it and was thrown backward. Blinding pain, full of fire and ice hit her at the same time, and her shrill scream of agony pierced the night.  
  
Usagi landed on the ground with a barely noticed thump, adding several scrapes to her already burned and bruised body as she slid along the paved path. Barely managing to remain conscious, she heard the crunching sound of Ebony's heels against the pavement as she walked toward the leader of all the senshi. A elegant white hand gripped Usagi hair in the back of her head, pulling her unresisting body partially up.  
  
Gazing up at her enemy, Usagi realized that Ebony was gazing off into space, a slight smile on her face as she formed a smaller ball of evil energy in her hand. "Look at me," Sailor Moon whispered, barely managing to choke out the words, in light of all her injuries. "If you're going to kill me, than the least you could do is look at me when you do it Ebony."  
  
Ebony's eyes flickered down to the limp form of Sailor Moon. "Well, if that's the way you want it brat, I can happily oblige." Still, the black haired woman had to suppress a small shudder at what she saw in the Moon Princess' eyes: forgiveness - no small amount of anger, but forgiveness; as if she had not turned three of her friends into statues, and wasn't going to do the same to the others soon.  
  
"Well than Moon brat, I must say it's been fun, but your existence on this planet is going to come to an end." She pushed the gray energy towards Sailor Moons face. At the same moment the blast touched her, the upturned crescent moon appeared on Usagi's forehead, overlapped with a flickering eight-pointed star. Sailor Moon's eyes flickered navy blue, and than for a moment an eerie silver which seemed to stare into her very soul.  
  
As soon as she began to speak, it was clear that something had changed, because Usagi's voice had changed. It was softer, and yet rang like a bell, speaking with a multitude of voices, which seemed to come from everywhere, and were all different, yet the same.  
  
"They say, Ebony, that to get rid of a weed, you have to pull it out by the root; that the same goes for any problem." The silver crystal on her chest began to glow with a pure white light. "I think you count as a problem." Her eyes blazed incandescently, molten silver that was fire, ice, water, love.all the elements combined. For a full minute, everywhere within a hundred metres of them was bathed in a blinding light. When it faded, all that was left were five very shocked looking senshi.  
  
  
  
A great uproar arose late in the afternoon in Silveron, the capital of the Moon Kingdom. Two guards had been on patrol in one of the palace gardens, when a bright flash of light had alerted them to trouble. When they arrived at the scene, they had been too stunned to do anything but gape for several minutes.  
  
Lying on the fresh grass, battered and bloody, was a girl in strange clothes who looked exactly like their princess.  
  
  
  
  
  
Silver Angel: Well minna, I think I was on a role for this chapter. I somehow managed to just keep writing and writing. Don't expect chapters this long all the time though. Still, I'm happy because now I can finally get to some of the really interesting stuff. Review please! ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5: Double Moon

Silver Angel: Well guys, the next chapter is up!  
  
Ken: I'm glad.  
  
Silver Angel: Ken! You're not supposed to be here! You're supposed to be working on my Digimon fic, while I update!  
  
Ken: Well I wanted a break, and I thought this sounded interesting.  
  
Silver Angel: Fine! Anyways, Just to let anyone out there who's curious know; I don't own Sailor Moon! I'm just playing in my anime toy box, and seeing what I can come up with! ^_^  
  
A note to readers: I know that most people hate the dub names, and I have been using the original Japanese names for that reason, though I grew up with the dub, and may slip from time to time. I have decided that for the past forms of the Senshi, I will use the dub names: For example, Princess Mina. The reason I'm doing this, is because I don't think it is plausible that they would have exactly the same names in the Silver Millennium, as in the 'present day'. Usagi's future self will still go by the name of Usagi, even while she is in the past however.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Double Moon  
  
Queen Selenity was irritated, and for her that was quite an achievement. Not that the Silver Moon Kingdom was all butterflies and sunshine. No; there were problems, and plenty of minor disputes that broke out which she had to set right. The reason irritation was such a feat for her, was because of her generally calm nature.  
  
As she sat on her throne, listen to this courtier with his annoying nasal pitched whiny voice however; even sitting there began to take its toll on her patience. It was the halfway through the third hour that she had been sitting here, listening to him complain of some imagined slight from the Ashtura house. The fact that the insult was imagined had ceased to matter to her, due to the length of time she had been here.  
  
While she sat, she allowed herself to assume a position of attention, while letting her mind wander, unconsciously rubbing her temples as the beginnings of a migraine formed. 'Why do theses courtiers insist on bringing such trivial matters to court? They should no by now that I'm not going to punish one house or another, just for the sake of some petty insult. At least Serenity didn't have to be here today. She gets to have that little party with her own court,' She winced as a particularly sharp lance of pain stabbed from temple to temple.  
  
A commotion from the back of the room caused her to look up sharply and wave the insufferable windbag to silence. One of the palace guards - Juorn, if she remembered correctly - was rushing up to her, a panicked look on his face. "Your majesty," he said breathlessly, going down to one knee in front of her.  
  
Gesturing for him to get up, she quickly took charge of the situation. "Well Guardsman Juorn? What is so urgent that it puts you in such a state?" Juorn flushed, his pale lunarian skin going a pale red from embarrassment.  
  
"If I may, majesty - " He signed that it was somewhat private, using the hand gestures that she had had all the people who worked in the palace learn for such an occasion.  
  
Selenity nodded curtly, standing up. "Ladies and Gentlemen, We are sorry to say that a matter quite urgent will be diverting us for some time." She used the royal plural, letting everyone in the room know that she would brook no argument. "Until such time as we are finished, court shall be adjourned." With that last statement, she ushered the guardsman into one of the chambers adjoining the hall, made for private discussion.  
  
"Now Juorn," she began, once the door had been shut and locked to prevent any intrusion. "Would you please explain to me what has happened?" She spoke carefully, trying to get him to calm down, so that she could make sure whatever information she received was accurate.  
  
"Well majesty, me and Sirli - my partner - were doing our regular duties patrolling your castle. We came into Allara gardens, and we found a girl laying unconscious there." He swallowed, clearly nervous about what he was going to say next. "We - we went over to see who it was; you understand - checking if it was an intruder, or someone who works at the palace. The - the girl Your Majesty. it was your daughter!"  
  
Selenity went pale at the thought that something could have happened to her daughter. 'She's at the party!' the calm part of her mind told her. Reeling in the emotions that had so quickly run rampant on her, she moved toward the door. "Come guardsman," she said. "My daughter was supposed to be at a party with her inner court. I would like to check and see if she is still there - whether the girl you found is really my daughter."  
  
Though some may have thought she sounded cold, after just having heard that something had happened to her daughter, Selenity was, in fact, struggling to keep a hold of her daughter. Ever since that incident with the Shadow Souls kidnapping her daughter for ransom, some six years ago, she had been slightly on edge when it came to matters regarding her daughter's safety.  
  
"What did you do with the girl you found?" she asked him as they walked quickly through the long halls; not willing to admit that it could be her daughter who had been found injured.  
  
"Sirli took her to one of the guest chambers Your Majesty. He's keeping watch over her, in case it is your daughter and someone wants to hurt her, and also if it isn't and she is some kind of potential assassin."  
  
Queen Selenity grimaced at the thought of both. An assassin looking exactly like her daughter; and Serenity being found unconscious in one of the gardens. 'Best not to think of that Sele,' she told herself silently.  
  
When the two came to the room where the party was being held, Selenity knocked sharply on the door, betraying her urgency, as it was not her usual soft tap. The door creaked open, and Princess Mina of Venus answered the door. "Yes Mme? Were we being too loud?" The blond haired teenager blushed slightly at the thought of interrupting the Queen's court.  
  
"No Mina, you weren't too loud." She answered reassuringly, still a little pale with worry, but calming down now. Surely if anything had happened to her daughter, than Mina would know, and be upset. "I actually came to speak with my daughter - if she's there?"  
  
"Of course Mme," she replied, bobbing her head. Turning her head around, she yelled back over her shoulder. "Sere! Your mother's here to speak with you!" Another face pooped up almost immediately in the opening the door had made. Serenity.  
  
The Queen breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing her daughter's face, looking quite healthy, and with nothing wrong either. "Yes Mama?" Her daughter's questioning face looked up at her from her low vantage of only about five feet tall.  
  
"Serenity dear, do you think you could leave your party for a moment? There's something I wish to speak to you about, and it really can't wait." Her daughter gave a small sigh of exasperation at that announcement, but quickly called back to her friends that they would have entertain themselves without her for a while.  
  
"Guardsman Journ, would you walk with us to the chamber your partner is in?"  
  
"Yes Your Majesty." He bowed, and led the way down another of the long corridors that were so common in the Moon Palace. As they walked, Selenity briefly told her daughter about the girl that had been found in one of the gardens, and waited for her reaction. It was.rather unconcerned for the possible dangers.  
  
"A girl who looks just like me? Wow. that's so cool! I can't wait to meet her and find out who she is! Does she have the crescent sigil on her forehead as well? How badly was she hurt? Do you know what happened to her?"  
  
On and on the questions went as they walked. Princess Serenity, while full of poise, was just like any other sixteen-year-old girl when it came to a mystery, or a possible adventure. Just as curious and excitable as a kitten.  
  
Soon, they came upon the doorway to the chamber where the princess-look- alike had been placed. The real princess stood next to her mother, radiating a barely contained energy. Knocking once, and then opening the door and entering without waiting for a reply, Selenity came face to face with a girl who did indeed look exactly like her daughter.  
  
The princess' twin gasped upon seeing the three who entered the chamber, her eyes immediately fixing upon the queen, who stood there looking shocked.  
  
"Mother!?" she gasped.  
  
  
  
  
  
Silver Angel: Well there you go folks! Chapter 5 is now up, and I hope you liked it. I'm sorry to leave you hanging like that, but I don't want my chapters to go on forever, and then stop like 'blah' just because I run out of ideas. I'll try to update soon though.  
  
Please Review! ^_^ 


	6. Chapter 6: Revelations

Silver Angel: Tee hee! I know I'm evil aren't I? I left it off at a terrible cliffie. Ano. I'm sorry? Anyways, people, I have an announcement to make:  
  
I was thinking of making this an Usagi/Kunzite story. I see so few of those, and for the sake of originality (and because I think they would be a cute couple) I was hoping to do this. Please don't be mad at me if I don't pair her with Darien/Endymion/Mamoru. I have nothing against Darien, and won't make him evil, but I'd just like to do something new. I still might use Mamoru though. Okies? ^_^  
  
Please Review!  
Chapter 6: Revelations  
  
"Mother!" Usagi gasped. 'This can't be happening. My mother died. over a thousand years ago! And.' Her thoughts trailed off in amazement as she widened the focus of her gaze, and saw. herself! "Oh my," she murmured weakly. The room seemed to spin for a moment, and she slipped her head down to rest on her knees. 'I think I'm gonna faint.' In the background, she her a dim crash of a dropped weapon, and a muttered oath as one of the two men probably bent to retrieve it.  
  
After a minute, she managed to gain some semblance of control back, and lifted her head to look once more at an impossibility. Standing at the entrance to the room, her face white with shock, was Queen Serenity; her mother, whom she had known only as a spirit since becoming Sailor Moon. "What.?" she whispered.  
  
The question broke the stunned silence of the room, and her twin, the Princess Serenity walked forward, wonderment in her eyes. Reaching out, she hesitantly poked Usagi's arm, as if checking to see if she were real. "Wow mother; you never told me I had a twin sister."  
  
Usagi choked down near hysterical laughter at the thought. "You don't," Usagi and the queen both replied at the same time, the latter in a dazed tone, which she snapped out of immediately thereafter. The queen gave her a suspicious look, gazing up and down, and though checking if Usagi was some sort of threat.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked in a hard tone. "You look exactly like my daughter - well almost;" she glanced at Usagi's forehead, where no crescent mark was. "But you obviously aren't. Why are you here?"  
  
Usagi bit her lip uncertain what possible answer she could give the woman. 'If mother is still alive, and - I am - than I have to be. in the past. Somehow, I'm back in the Silver Millennium. But. will she believe me?' She glanced nervously at her past mother, blue eyes darting back and forth from the queen, to her past self. Finally she decided, that while it may not be well received, honesty would probably be the best policy.  
  
"Ummm.. Yeah..now how should I put this?" She trailed off a little unnerved at the thought of being in the past, and then having to explain it to her mother. She brightened a minute later, when an idea came to her. Just say it! "My name is Usagi Tsukino!" she said, smiling. "I'm. uh. from the future!" She sweatdopped, realizing how ridiculous she probably sounded. 'I bet they think I'm crazy now.'  
  
The silver-haired woman raised one eyebrow, considering the seemingly ludicrous statement made by this twin to her daughter. "You're from the future?" she wasn't really surprised if that were the truth. She of all people knew that magic existed, unlike many of those from earth. "Just how far into the future Miss. Usagi? And can I ask why you called my your mother?"  
  
Usagi grimaced, stuffing her face into the soft plushy blue blanket covering her. "Athousanyersanimyourdaughterrebrn." She mumbled directly into it, stiffening and ready for the almost certainly bad reaction she was going to get. When nothing happened, she dared to look up, finding herself gazing directly into the kind, but confused blue eyes of her mother.  
  
"Could you say that again please? I don't understand blanket talk." A little warmth grew in her eyes, as she found herself reminded so much of her daughter. This was exactly the sort of thing Serenity had done when she was younger, and was nervous about telling her mother something.  
  
Usagi took a deep breath, and prepared to speak the words that would strike all in the room as if by lighting; her mother and future self especially. "I'm from a thousand years in the future, and I'm your daughter reborn." She waited expectantly.  
  
Silence.  
  
A bomb could have gone off, in that room, and it probably would have been stilled by the utter shock and incomprehension in the room. Usagi's mother stood in front of her, a small light of understanding in her eyes, almost hidden among the greater confusion, while Princess Serenity stood stock still, staring at Usagi in disbelief. The two guardsmen in the room both stood slumped against the nearest objects to them, trying to stay up.  
  
Her mother walked over to the bed, and sat down next to her. Usagi held her breath, waiting for some sort of reaction. When it came, she was rather pleasantly surprised. The silver haired reached up, and tentatively stroked Usagi's long golden hair, identical to the princess'. Her hand moved toward Usagi's bangs, and as one finger brushed her forehead, the girl from the future closed her eyes; a tremendous surge of power flew through her like a jolt of electricity, and her crescent mark appeared in a flash.  
  
"You are my daughter," she breathed. "I can feel it. But how? How are you from the future?" Usagi opened her eyes, watching her mother's bemused reaction.  
  
'She believes me!' Was the first thought, that bounced gleefully through her head. A moment later, though, her happiness fled at top speed. 'But what can I tell her? If I tell her about the Negaverse attack, than it might be prevented, which is a good thing, but then I'll never exist.'  
  
"How does Setsuna deal with all these time paradox things?" She mumbled. Her mother raised an eyebrow, clearly curious about *that* statement.  
  
"And how did you happen to meet Sailor Pluto?" her mother asked. "No, never mind. If you know her, than it's pretty obvious how you managed to come here from a thousand years in the future."  
  
Usagi sighed. She couldn't tell her mother what had happened, but she could just let her believe a lie either, even if it would keep her happy. "Actually mother, Sailor Pluto is not the way I came here. As a matter of fact, I don't really know how I ended up in the past. I can't tell you how I ended up in the future either."  
  
She stared pleadingly into her mother's eyes. "Please; you have to believe me! What happens now, in my past, may or may not be for the best. I don't know; but I do know that if things change, I might not exist! At least not the way I do now." Usagi trailed off, finding even herself a little confused with all the 'thens and nows'.  
  
Queen Serenity sighed. If what her daughter - Usagi, she reminded herself, to keep the two apart - said were true. "You can't tell me anything about what was happening?" She inquired one last time.  
  
"Um. well not really. Just that I think it had something to do with a weird flash of light - how I got here I mean." Turning to the other side, Usagi looked at her past self. "That is so weird, seeing myself like that." She said.  
  
Serenity grinned back at her. "Of course it's weird." She said. "I find it strange to look at the person I'll become. You're the one from the future though, so tell me: What's so strange about this to you? I mean, you've lived this life before."  
  
A strange look passed over Usagi's face. "I. don't exactly remember everything from my life in the Silver Millennium." She said finally. "The.ah. circumstances around my being reincarnated blocked a lot of my memories away. Besides, now I think I understand how Chibi-Usa felt."  
  
"Chibi-Usa?"  
  
Usagi slapped a hand over her mouth. "Um.yeah.I can't tell you about that. Sorry. If things go the way for you that they did for me.well.for now I don't wanna change things unless I have to."  
  
One of the guardsmen - the one who had walked in with the queen - cleared his throat, causing everyone in the room to turn and look at him. He looked down immediately, trying to escape the attention of three Royals at once. "Uh.your majesty, perhaps Sirli and I should go now? If you don't need us here." he trailed off, uncertain of what to add, and not wanting to bring more attention to himself than there already was.  
  
Queen Serenity waved a hand at him, already knowing what he wanted. She knew all of her guards, having personally selected them, and was well accustomed to Juorn's famous shyness. "Yes guardsman Journ, both you and Sirli may go now. I have no doubt," she looked at Usagi. "That this is my daughter, however outlandish her story might seem. We have no danger from her."  
  
Bowing, and then saluting briskly, both men left the room, thanking her. Turning back to her two daughters, Serenity smiled. "Well then, I'm sure you girls will want to chat a while." Serenity smiled. Whatever the circumstances, she now had two daughters, and the thought filled her with a warm glow. After Serenity was born and Apollo had died she had given up on having any other children. Even if they were the same, in a way, they were two different girls. "Serenity, perhaps you could introduce her to Mina and your other friends."  
  
Serenity blinked. "Yeah." she giggled. "I can't wait to see their reactions! Maybe we can have a little fun first." She grinned wickedly, a mischievous glint in her eyes, which was echoed in Usagi's.  
  
"In any case girls, I'm afraid that I'll have to go now. I left court rather abruptly, and if I let things go for too long, they'll just pile up and be worse tomorrow." She sighed, rather disappointed with the thought of having to listen to more petitions.  
  
"Of course Mother." Serenity said. "Maybe you can stop early though? Say you have.to talk with the ambassador of." the princess trailed off, trying to think up a good name.  
  
"Crystal Tokyo!" Usagi piped up, grinning. "It doesn't exist now, but you won't be lying either Mother, and then you can spend some time with us!" Her eyes twinkled, as she saw the considering look on her mother's face.  
  
Setsuna would probably go ballistic at the thought of her mentioning something from the future, but they didn't know what it was, so it could hurt, could it? The thought of Setsuna, and what had happened to her and several other of the scouts brought down her spirits for a minute, but she pushed the negative thoughts away. She was in the past now, so maybe she could do something about what had happened.  
  
"I think I'll take you up on that idea girls." He mother said, breaking into her thoughts. "I've wanted to take some time off for a while now, and that seems as good a reason as any." She sighed. "I just hope it doesn't caused to much of a pile up in petitioners. In any case, I can't do anything yet. I have an important meeting with the delegation from the Varla system. Obsidian, and his sister Ebony have come to discuss a treaty with the Silver Alliance, and it's too important to put off."  
  
Usagi's eyes widened at one of the names. 'It can't be.can it? Ebony was the name of the woman who captured the outers, and nearly beat all of the Senshi.' Ami had said they had some sort of link to the Silver Millennium. What part had they played in the past?  
Silver Angel: Well, Chapter six is finally out! I'm not too sure on how well it turned out though.there was so much dialogue in this chapter, because I was trying to show their reactions. The problem is, I wasn't too sure the extent that they should react! Oh well.I think it turned out okay.  
  
Please Review minna! ^_^ 


	7. Chapter 7: Origins

Silver Angel: I'm feeling rather motivated right now, so I decided to work on this story! Ano.Was the last chapter really awful? I got almost no reviews. I'm still working on this story though! Hopefully, I won't run dry on ideas or anything. I have a few plot elements mapped out, but very little, so any ideas you have are appreciated. Please review!  
Chapter 7: Origins  
  
"So then," Serenity began, as they left the room where Usagi had been taken. "Are you up for a little fun? None of the girls know anything about you yet, so I'm sure they'll be. surprised, to say the least, when I introduce you to them." She put her hands under her chin, grinning with anticipation.  
  
Usagi smiled at her counterpart's glee. 'We really don't seem that different,' she thought. 'Despite being from totally separate times. And here I thought my past self was always calm and collected and mature.'  
  
"Anyways, just before Mother came to get me, I was having a small party with the princesses of the Inner Planets. Do you know them?" Serenity turned to face Usagi, the curiosity now seemingly a permanent feature of her face.  
  
"Well, I do know them - and the outers as well, but they probably have different names where I'm from." The princess nodded in understanding.  
  
"Then I'll tell you what their names are here, and their planets as well. Lets see now. Mina is the princess of Venus. I don't know about the future, but she is a real blond - insists on calling herself the Goddess of Love too. Still she is the leader of my guard, and *is* the best person to turn to in matters of love." Usagi nodded at the description.  
  
"She sounds just like Minako to me - that's Venus' name in the future." Usagi wondered how much they were like their past selves. She would have thought they'd be more different, having grown up as princesses here.  
  
"Next there's Lita, and she's the princess of Jupiter. She probably the most protective of all the Senshi, and she's also a great cook. The palace chef's keep having to kick her out of the kitchens, because she's always trying out new things with food. Ami is the princess of Mercury, and is the smartest of all of us. She always has her nose stuck in a book or that mini computer of hers." Serenity stopped here, her face growing grave. "Actually, she's been even more withdrawn then usual lately, because her father was recently killed."  
  
Usagi turned to face the princess, eyes wide. "What?! Ami's father was killed? How? What happened?"  
  
"Well Mercury is the main repository of knowledge for the entire Solar System. That's why so many people - like Ami - who are from there, are scholars. Anyways, it's also got the biggest library. The next biggest is on Pluto, but people are always a little iffy about going there. Somebody - they don't know who yet - tried to break into the Mercurian library, and steal some of the volumes on the shelves. Ami's dad was in late that night researching something or other, and the thief blasted him with some strange weapon. He was in a coma at first, and then he just died. It hit Ames really hard."  
  
Tears filled Usagi's eyes at the thought of what her friend must have went through. This must have been one of the memories from their past that they hadn't regained. She would have to speak with the Mercurian princess of this time and see if she could cheer her up. "What about Mars?" she asked, trying to change the topic to something a little happier. Apparently, it worked, as Serenity's face lit up with a mischievous grin.  
  
"The princess of Mars is Rae. She's a pyro who likes to play with her fire and make predictions - sometimes they're true too! She also has a really bad temper, and has been a bit put out with me since I told Jadeite that she likes him!" Serenity grinned triumphantly. "She does too, but she just won't admit it. I just thought that she needed a little push in the right direction."  
  
"They're a lot like the Senshi from my time," Usagi decided. "It's actually kind of creepy. Even you and me are a lot like each other - though Rae would probably laugh at that idea. For a long time I was quite a. klutz; always tripping over things. She called me meatball head because of it." Usagi brought her hands up and rubbed them together conspiratorially. "Heheh. maybe I can get a little revenge. What were you planning?"  
  
"Well, they'll be expecting me to come back to the party soon, but instead of me, you can see them. I'll enter the room from another door - their chambers are all connected to mine - and we'll let things play out from there."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Usagi poised one fist in front of the large white and gold door, counting slowly to twenty in order to give Serenity a chance to take her position. 'I wonder what they'll be like,' she considered, before knocking quickly on the door. It opened immediately to reveal a grinning Minako - no, it was Mina here she corrected herself.  
  
"Serenity, what are you doing knocking? It's just us here, and besides, it's your room!" She motioned Usagi in, and then took a double take. "What are you wearing girl?" Usagi looked down at her short pink skirt and white blouse. What was wrong with it? Before she could ask, the other three princesses came over and glanced over her.  
  
"When did you change your dress Serenity? And does your mother know you're walking around in a skirt that short?" Rae seemed just the same as Usagi knew her, complete with irritated look, and arms folded across her chest.  
  
"Aww come on Rae, I bet she wearing it to catch the attention of that cute new palace guard. Aren't you Sere?" Mina asked, a smug look on her face. Usagi stood silent, a small grin on her face, as the past forms of her friends bombarded her with questions from all angles. Most were about her clothes, however Ami cut to the important part quickly.  
  
"What was it your mother wanted, princess? You had to leave so quickly, and you never said." Usagi's smile grew bigger.  
  
"Actually Ami, Mother didn't tell me what it was she wanted to show me at first. It seems, that they caught an intruded in the gardens, and she wanted to make sure I was safe."  
  
"So what took so long then? And who was the intruder? Were they trying to hurt you Serenity? I can go down to the dungeons and give them a lesson if they were." Lita was just as protective of her as Makoto was, it seemed.  
  
"No Lita, the intruder wasn't after me. As a matter of fact. the intruder is. me." All four of the Inner Senshi looked at Usagi as if she were crazy.  
  
"Sere, did you hit your head somewhere? I could have sworn you said that you were the intruder." Mina leaned pushed her down onto the rich looking bed, and checked her head over for bumps.  
  
"It's true you guys," a voice stated from behind them. All the scouts tensed up and turned around wide eyed, to face their true princess. "I'm surprised. I thought you guys knew me! And you can't even tell us apart?" Serenity wore a vaguely insulted look, though she was grinning.  
  
Usagi giggled at their expressions. You could practically hear the jaws clanking as they dropped, and Mina sat down heavily on the bed next to her. "You - you," Rae spluttered, unable to form a coherent sentence.  
  
"Oh my," Ami breathed. "Is it possible? Are you two twins or something? Did you have a sister we didn't know about Serenity?"  
  
Usagi cracked up. "You guys. you should see the expressions on your faces! It's even worse than Mother's! You were right Serenity; this was definitely worth it! I just wish I had a camera or something!" She burst into a fresh set of giggles, and rolled around on the bed in glee. Across the room, Serenity was almost as bad.  
  
"N - no, we're not sisters Ami," Serenity finally managed to get out. "The truth is probably even less believable than that, if it's possible. Usagi? Do you want to tell them?"  
  
Serious now, Usagi sat up straight. "The truth is, that I am Serenity - and I'm not. Okay, you're totally confused now. Lets see. At some point in time during Mother's reign, something will happen to cause your Serenity to be sent a thousand years into the future to be reborn. I can't go into specifics, because that could 'create a time paradox, destroying the universe as we know it' as Setsuna would say. The short of it is, that I am your princess, a thousand years in the future, after she's been reborn."  
  
Silence filled the room just as it had during Usagi's meeting with Queen Serenity, and then. "Extraordinary! Wow! Amazing! Cool!" And various other exclamations of surprise. The first one to respond had been Ami, who had immediately whipped out her mini-computer, and began examining Usagi and Serenity.  
  
"Your energy signatures are nearly the same - although Usagi's seems to have something extra." She moved closer to the twin in question, and tapped out a few things onto the computer. A few blips later, a new set of number came up on the screen. "Usagi, what are you doing with the energy signature of a Sailor Senshi?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I'm sure Ambassador, you can see why I can't allow you to set up a separate colony within the Sol System - especially not on Earth. They are a people in their own right, and we are even now going through with plans to welcome them into the Silver Alliance. We can not permit you to set up Military outposts or colonies on the planet and subjugate the humans." Queen Selenity moved to take another sip of her tea, and watched the two Varlan Ambassadors for their reactions to her statement. Neither of them so much as twitched at the announcement.  
  
"Surely, your Majesty, you are not protecting the humans?" Ebony asked. They are not yet part of your Silver Alliance, as you call it, and any one can see they are barbarians. Even now on the surface, they are still having wars over power. Wouldn't it be perhaps helpful to the humans themselves, if not to us all, if someone were to take charge? Someone who could stop their petty squabbles?" The Queen made as if to protest, but the other ambassador, Obsidian - Ebony's brother she recalled - cut in.  
  
"Of course, our outpost wouldn't interfere with any of your Majesty's affairs. The Varlan Empire wouldn't presume to hold sway over your systems affairs. We would of course also allow you free trade to the planetary surface as well." The dark haired young man leaned forward earnestly. "All we are asking for is permission to place a new colony on the surface to relieve population pressures in our own system - and perhaps as you said, an outpost or two to further exploration?"  
  
"I will not presume to speak for the people of Earth," the Queen said finally. "You may of course, send ambassadors of your own empire to speak with its current rulers. However," She continued. "Without approval from the humans, I will not allow any one else from your empire to set foot on the planet. The humans are our allies, and soon to be members of the Alliance. As such, I hope you will not try to give me further proposals for Varlan colonization of the Earth - I will not give it."  
  
Ebony opened her mouth as if to speak further. Her eyes held a hint of outrage, and Selenity decided that it would be best to end the meeting now, before it degenerated into insults and fueled a war. "I am sorry Ambassadors." She nodded to Ebony, and Obsidian, who had slumped into his chair with a sigh. "I truly must end this meeting now. I have several other. important engagements to make today." With a gracious smile, she turned and left the meeting room.  
  
Ebony scowled as soon as the queen had closed the door. "Look at her, all high and mighty! She treats us like mere children, instead of ambassadors of the Empire!" Getting up out of her chair, she stalked to the other end of the room, and began pacing back and forth.  
  
"Calm down sister," Obsidian began soothingly. "I'm sure she is very busy. She is the queen after all, and I don't doubt that she has other things to do. Look at how busy the Emperor is. Besides, we still have time to convince her to change her mind, without even approaching the humans. She is having that ball tomorrow night, and we have been invited. Although preferable, negotiations do not have to take place in the conference room."  
End Chapter Seven.  
  
Silver Angel: Well? Was it halfway decent? I'm still trying to introduce some of the most important plot elements too, so I know this chapter was really all that exciting. Still please continue to review, as those are what inspire me to continue! Oh, and please vote on who you want Serena to be paired with. Do you want Endymion, or an AU pairing?  
  
Next chapter: Usagi's power as a Senshi - what has changed? Where are the outers in the Silver Millenium? And. The ball, and a little romantic interest? Perhaps. ^_^ 


End file.
